


Kids Need to Be Kids

by Qxeen



Series: Sk8 Found Family [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam is a Pedophile, Chinen Miya Needs a Hug, Chinen Miya-centric, Everyone Is Gay, Found Family, Gen, Graphic Description of an Anxiety Attack, I HATE ADAM, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It's terrible in the beginning for Miya, M/M, Men Crying, Miya begins to act more like a child, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Parental Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Shadow is Miya's protective big brother, be sure to read tags, because he is one, big brother Hasegawa Langa, big brother Kyan Reki, kids crying, not really but it's kind of a hard read for a bit, pry this hc from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qxeen/pseuds/Qxeen
Summary: “This isn’t love anymore Chinen!” Adam yelled, that cursed grin stretching his face, “you’ve disappointed the one you were supposed to serve, and now your paying for it,”~~~Adam and his ignorant parents were slowly killing him.Tadashi gave him the push he needed, helping him leave the toxic environment. Encouraging him to a new, more lively and loving one.Kaoru and Kojiro were the parent-like figures in his life that he needed. Reki, Langa, and Hiromi were the brothers he had always wanted.OrAfter years of being Adam’s pretend Eve, Tadashi encourages Miya to find new people to be close with.OrMiya finds a family that truly cares for him.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Everybody, Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Chinen Miya & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Chinen Miya & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Chinen Miya & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Higa Hiromi | Shadow/Kikuchi Tadashi, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Sk8 Found Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Kids Need to Be Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// Graphic description of Abuse and an anxiety attack
> 
> It’s okay if you skip this chapter it’s not that important
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Miya used to feel excitement when he skated. Watching the amused face of his friends, classmates, and parents as he won medals and awards. Enjoying the face of his competition when they realized who he was or their faces when they lost to him. Or the moment when the founder of the underground skating ring, “S”, had taken a liking to him. 

Even though he was a fresh 12 year old, Ainosuke- or Adam, had taught him to skate and even declared him his prodigy. His young mind was so happy that he was growing to be something. Be someone _huge_. Oh how he loved the attention and how his parents loved the fame. 

But all of that was old news. Now he was 14, completely dead inside to the sport and the people surrounding him. He didn’t plan on this path becoming so… cruel and scary. He didn’t want any of this. 

The ruler came down on his forearm in uneven spurts of power and meaning. Miya willed the tears down and he kept his wobbling smile in place. Adam looked so gleeful punishing him, evil laughter echoing on the walls of his car. 

“My Eve,” he mused, eyes flitting from his arms to his face, “My _new_ Eve,”

Miya felt his heart sink to his stomach. No wonder he started acting like this. Treating him like nothing. Beating him and calling it love. He had found someone else to call an Eve, and now he had to suffer for not being good enough. 

“I-I’m still good enough for an-an Eve A-”

The ruler broke from the force of the hit, the wooden stick hitting the back of the seat and clattering to the floor. Blood welled up from the spot he was smacked at. Miya was wide eyed tears slipping down his cheeks as broken sobs and rasping breaths filled the car. 

“This isn’t love anymore Chinen!” Adam yelled, that cursed grin stretching his face, “you’ve disappointed the one you were supposed to serve, and now your paying for it,”

Miya’s vision was blurry, ears ringing and throbbing. He couldn’t feel anything but the humming of his fresh wounds. His shaking hands gripped his hair, pulling and pulling, screams of pain and anger escaping his mouth. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. He was a prodigy to Adam. _He_ was his Eve. Miya was supposed to be the _only_ one. 

Tadashi gripped the wheel, speeding down the hidden road to the track. The kids screaming was still going on and Adam was only encouraging or further. His sick twisted smile, laughter that made his skin itch, and that stupid, _that fucking bastard_ putting the cigarette butt out on this boys tear stained cheek had him shaking with anger. 

Miya’s screams took on a new pitch, holding the burning circle on his face. He knew exactly how those felt, he had millions of those on his arms, back, neck, legs, etc. You name a place it was there, and no matter how many times it happened to him, he never got used to the burn. 

He took the sharp detour and drove faster, face straight but his heart breaking damn near out of his chest. They made it to the track in record time, Adam hoping out before the car could come to a complete stop. The people and guards loitering around flinched and stared in horror at the sound of the pained screaming. 

“Miya,” he began softly, driving off to a secluded part of the skating ground, “Miya I need you to listen to me, name or think about three things you can see, hear, and feel,”

Miya was still screaming, hands scratching at his ears and cheeks. Tadashi cursed loudly, putting the car in park. He ripped his seatbelt off and forced himself off the seat and climbed into the back. 

“Miya,” he tried again, snatching his hands away from his face. He repeated what he had said earlier, rubbing calm patterns on the back of his small hands. 

“Window! Bla-ack hair and-and hands,” he sobbed out, jerking a bit in his seat. His left foot shook violently, teeth gnawing at the chapped skin of his lip. After a few minutes of crying a screaming, he swallowed and continued, “Voice and me and th-the engine,”

“Good, one more and then we’ll start breathing exercises, okay?” He asked softly, brushing the black hair from his sweaty forehead. Miya nodded and took greedy breaths of air, hunching over as he wheezed and gagged. “Not now silly, you still have to name three things you feel,”

“Skin! Chair! The-the air,” he forced out, but he started shaking less and the screaming had ceased to rapid breathing. Tadashi gave a small sad smile and pulled the boy into his chest, letting him grip and pull at his shirt. 

“Now, exhale _all_ the air in your lungs for me, _slowly_ please,” he whispered, rubbing his back. Miya nodded frantically, doing as he was told, “now breath in through your nose for 4, hold for 7,”

Miya nodded again and follwed the steps, his body immediately stopped shaking like a leaf as he focused breathing right. 

“Now I need you to let it out with a big _whoosh_ for 8,” he exaggerated the action with a whoosh of his own. Miya let out a soft wheeze for a while, ending it with a wet cough. 

“Do it a few more times for me,” he coaxed, running his fingers through his hair, rocking back and forth. Miya gave a weak nod and continued the three steps, after a bit the shaking ceased and the boy stilled. 

“Okay we’re going to my apartment,” Tadashi muttered, laying the boy down on the back seat. Miya shook his head, sitting upright. 

“Have a race… need to prove imma Eve,” he whimpered, gripping the ends of the older man’s shirt. Tadashi sighed, pulling off his jacket and dress shirt. 

“How about you race just to race?” He suggested, tearing the cloth and began to wrap the wound. Miya winced at the pressure a soft slew of curses flying past his lips. 

“Adam would kill me,” he freaked, “ _and_ you!”

“Well you’re still young and have a chance to leave, I don’t, so do what you want to do,” Tadashi shrugged. He had no care for what happened to himself at this point, death is the one thing he craved. 

“Okay,” he nodded, clenching his fist. His green eyes peered into the shocked brown ones, “I’ll do it for you,”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shadow waited by the line, ignoring the blabbering of Adam on stage. The tall male gave a loud yawn, looking out for the so-called prodigy he was up against. Japan's biggest and youngest skater. Known for winning gold medals in every challenge he’s been in _and_ being Adam’s little Eve. 

“Miya! My little Miya!” He danced on stage, causing shivers to up his spine, “This is a test of LOVE! This new rookie may take your spot,”

Shadow froze, eyes wide. A test of love? And Langa up against him? Then why is he the one skating. A hand slapped his shoulder, causing him to jump two feet in the air. 

“Don’t think too hard on it,” Joe shook his head, nose scrunched up in distaste, “It’s just another useless beef,”

“With _my_ reputation on the line,” came a scratchy voice, “now can it slime,” 

Miya plopped down his board next to Shadow, eyes staring forward on the track. His green eyes were deadly, but the cute bright blue kitty sticker was the icing on the cake for him. 

“Aww,” The older man cooed, “gotta little cut there?”

“It’s actually a cigarette burn,” he sighed, ruffling his hair, “now shut the fuck up and race me, _slime_ ,”

“It’s a what?! H-”

“The beef starts in 4! 3! 2! And 1! Let the race begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there’s anything wrong with this chapter. It’s a dark beginning and I’m so sorry for that, but trust me it gets a whole lot better so please hold on
> 
> Kudos are appreciated along with comments (which fuel me to the max to write) and criticism (I need this please if you have any) 
> 
> Updates when I can, I have SAT’s soon so it may take a pause 
> 
> -MoMo (They/Them)


End file.
